


Akatsuki's Submission

by jenalavander



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Umino Iruka, Dominance, Harem, Ice Play, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Scent Marking, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sex Toys, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Submission, Tsundere, Uke Deidara, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uke Kakuzu, Uke Kisame, Uke Sasori, Uke Uchiha Itachi, Uke Uchiha Obito, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Yahiko, Uke Zetsu, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenalavander/pseuds/jenalavander
Summary: On 10th day of October Naruto has been beaten and raped by the villagers until he was already unconscious, Naruto was almost knocking on the door death so Kurama decides to bring him to the demon realm and let his father treat him. After how many years Naruto decides to come back to Konoha to make sure everyone who brought him pain will regret they had ever lived.
Relationships: Deidara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hidan/Uzumaki Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uzumaki Naruto, Kakuzu/Uzumaki Naruto, Nagato | Pain/Uzumaki Naruto, Sasori/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Tobi, Uzumaki Naruto/Yahiko, Uzumaki Naruto/Zetsu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto nor its characters and they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto, cause if I do own Naruto it would end up as Yaoi cause I am a certified Yaoi lover haha just kidding. As an avid fan of Naruto I decided to write a fanfic about its character. I don't know if I'm the only one and no offense but I don't really like Naruto to be the uke or the submissive in the relationship, and whenever I would browse the net to look for fanfics where in Naruto is the seme I would end up getting disappointed because there are only few fics and its not even finished and that's why I though that if I can't find a seme Naruto to read then I'll just write so that I can read it haha.

As a child Naruto has been hated by all the villagers and treat him as if he is the demon himself, they would always find excuses to harm Naruto. Everyone in the village avoids him and ignores him, he has no friends and no one to talk to, so usually stays at home or eat ramen at Ichiraku's. Naruto was well aware of all the hate that all the villagers are throwing him, and he was also aware of the demon inside his body but unlike the villagers Naruto loves kyuubi which he later on called kurama. Kurama was also the one who told Naruto everything that has happened and that it wasn't Kurama's fault that he had killed a lot of people because he was only mind controlled by Madara. If there is one thing that Naruto hates the most then it was his birthday October 10th, the day he was born was the day the Kurama had gone rampant. And every time his birthday would come the villagers are always uncontrolled and beats him to death. On the day of his birthday some villagers had beat him and raped him all night and left him like a garbage after they had exhausted themselves. What happened to Naruto was the last straw of Kurama's patience so he decided to use his special ability and turned himself as a human and brought naruto to the demon realm where his father lived and there he made sure to change naruto in a way that no one can hurt him nor lay a hand on him.


	2. #authors note

Hello everyone, so today I would like to say sorry because I cant write an update today because I am currently finishing my school requirements but for now I will be updating you guys about my update schedule

So because during Monday to Thursday I have an online class unfortunately because of the Pandemic so the only time that I will be able to update chapters is around Friday, Saturday or Sunday

And I'll try to update 1-2 or 2-3 chapters maybe around that day but its not that accurate yet cause I don't know when my teachers would like to bombard me with loads of school requirements but still I would do my best to update a chapter.

That's all thank you guys hope you support my story and look forward to the sets of upcoming anime yaoi fanfics.

I am a avid fan of Yaoi and a certified Yaoi Fanatic so most of the stories that I came up with are all Yaoi haha but there are times that my mood would go for straight stories and Fanfics and sometimes I also create Yuri Fanfic..

Okay please have patience and wait for the Chapter Update Thank youuu.


	3. The Us Before Everything Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person will only realize how much they love someone if they lose them in the process. There are three type of people whom are in love, and the first one is the person who loves openly the second is the person who loves secretly and the third one is the person who is in denial of their own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS SO I’M GOING TO START THIS STORY WITH NARUTO’S LIFE BEFORE THE TRAGIC INCIDENT HAPPENENED THAT MAKES HIM CHANGED A LOT. IN HERE I’M GOING TO TACKLE ABOUT NARUTO’S PUPPY LOVE FOR HIS TEAM MATE SASUKE AND TO HIS SENSEI KAKASHI AND IRUKA. I’LL ALSO BE PUTTING FLASHBACKS AND ALL, AND JUST A LITTLE REMINDER THE CHARACTERS WILL BE UNDER OOC SO THERE MIGHT BE DIFFERENT ATTITUDES THAT THEY WILL SHOW WHICH IS THEY DON’T ACTUALLY HAVE.
> 
> AND BECAUSE NARUTO’S STILL A KID IN THIS TIME I WON’T MAKE KAKASHI AND IRUKA A PEDO AND I WONT MAKE SASUKE AND NARUTO HAVING ANY UNDERAGED SEX. SO IN THIS TIMELINE NARUTO’S STILL A 10 YEARS OLD KID AND HE WILL DISAPPEAR FOR ALMOST 7 YEARS SO WHEN HE COME BACK TO KONOHA AGAIN HE WILL BE 17 YEARS OLD.
> 
> ASIDE FROM THAT BECAUSE FOR THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS I WONT PUT ANY SMUTTY SCENES, BUT I’LL BE PLAYING WITH YOUR EMOTIONS AND I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY THEN SAD THEN ANGRY THEN HAPPY AGAIN. SO THAT’S ALL THANK YOU AND LOVE LOTS.

_“Naruto Speaking”_ italic

 **“Kurama Speaking”** bold

“other people speaking”

**Ps. Naruto calls kurama as “kura” or “kyu”**

**“NARUTO…”**

**“Hey kit time to wake up it’s your graduation at the academy”**

_“mmn kura I’m still sleepy give me five more minutes”_ , I said and kurama just snorted

 **“If you don’t wake up right at this moment I’m going to bombard your mind with those sexy chick bodies and who knows I might just play a scene where they are having se _,”** before he could even finish what he is saying I’m already standing in the middle of the room with only my old underwear on

 _“Don’t you dare do that again kura”_ , I told him as my whole face heats up as brightly red as a tomato

Damn I can still remember those lewd photos that kura bombarded in my mind just two months ago and believe me up to now I’m still having nightmares because of those, and knowing that I hate seeing those kura had used it against me to blackmail me whenever I irritate him

 _“Hmmmn what time is it though kura? And where the heck is my alarm clock”_ , I said and he just grunted

**“It’s already 8:00 brat and didn’t you forgot already you threw your alarm clock at the window yesterday because it’s so noisy you said”**

_“Oh come on I just bought that a few weeks ago and now it’s all broken again damn where would I even get money to buy another one, arrgh it sucks to be penniless”_

**“That’s why you should get going and go graduate already so that you’ll get missions and earn money for yourself BAKA!!”**

_“Hmm you’re right in that one kura”_

I quickly grab my orange jumpsuit and put it on and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast, I think I still have a cup of miso ramen left

 **“Don’t tell me you’re going to eat ramen again”** kura asked me

 _“Well yes because ramen is so delicious and it’s my favorite thing in the world, and aside from that it’s the only food that I can afford to buy to feed myself”_ , I said as I grabbed the miso ramen in the cup board

_“Okay itadakimasu!!”_

I just ate my food quietly and peacefully well it would be good if kura is talking to me but kura will always be kura and he doesn’t want to talk much and besides I’ve already grown used to it, who wouldn’t right I grew up all by myself without anyone by my side

_“Yosh I’m done now I gotta go to school before Iruka sensei gets mad at me again for being late haha”_

I quickly ran around the alley of my apartment, I’m just lucky that there is no one around in this compound that I would bump into, because the moment jiji decided to buy me an apartment here and made me live in this compound , all the people around here decided to move out thinking that my very presence here would cause them bad luck

I don’t want to think about my life’s misfortune but sometimes I just couldn’t stop thinking about it, it hurts a lot knowing that people hates me just because I’m a vessel of a tailed beast but when I came to think about it a lot of the villagers relatives had died during kurama’s rampage so I just decided to understand them. As kurama’s vessel I’ve come to take responsibility of his mistakes even though it wasn’t fully his fault

The villagers had hated me ever since I can’t remember, I just came to realize their hatred towards me just by the way they stare at me and ignores me. The villagers sometimes use me as their human punching bag to release all their pain and I just let them do it and I just take all the beatings because it’s my way of accepting responsibility for their pain and grief. I don’t fight back even though kurama keeps on telling me to do so but I will never fight back against them because the moment I fight back it just means that I’m proving them that they are right that I’m an actual demon

“Oh Kenji look who do we have here, the demon spawn showed up in our territory this time”, I was too absorbed thinking and I didn’t realize that I took the shortcut where in the villagers who took pleasure in beating me always hangs out

Damn why of all time

 _“Ah hey ca can you let me pa pass I’m in a hurry”_ , I softly said hoping that they would let me go for now but what am I even thinking these people doesn’t have any remorse and pity towards me

“Who told you that you can just walk out of here unscathed, oh I know now why you’re in a hurry hey gaku and mako this kid is going to graduate from the academy today why don’t we give him our very own congratulatory gift eh”, kenji said and pulled my hair and pushed me hardly making me stumble face flat on the ground

I was about to stand up when I felt a hard kick into my chest and I swear I even heard a crack coming from my ribs

“Here take this you demon”, gaku said as he pulled me by hair and punched my head so hard to the point that I felt like passing out

“Hey you can’t sleep yet we aren’t done with you yet”, mako said and kicked me in my stomach

They kept on beating and kicking me for I don’t know how long and I can’t feel my body already, blood starts to trickle from my wounds and when I tried to stand up I felt an excruciating pain in my hips and legs and when I looked at it there are kunais deeply stabbed on both my hips and legs

After a few minutes of trying to stand up and failing I just let myself to be sprawled in the middle of the alley like some sort of a rugged doll

I can hear kurama sigh in my head, hmmn I guess he’s awake already **“hey kit stop moving for now its futile you’re just making your wounds opened up, just stay like that and let my chakra heal you”**

 **“Why don’t you fight back?, at this point if you let them do that to you always you’ll end up dead”** , kurama lectured me and I couldn’t help but cracked a smile he just sounds like a concerned okaasan

 _“Don’t worry okaasan I can take all the pain, I’m already used to it and besides you’re there to heal me weren’t you”_ I said and he just snickered at me and sighed heavily again

 **“Hey kit I don’t know what I would do if I ever lose you, so please if you don’t want to fight back then just make sure to never cross path with those idiots, listen to me naruto everyone that I cared about is gone already and I don’t want to lose you too so please just listen to me just this once”** , he said and after a few moments later some of my wounds are fully healed already and the only ones left are the wound in my forehead wherein I got my head banged in the wall hardly and the wound in my hips and legs which were stabbed by a kunai

 **“Come on let’s head back home first so that you can clean and dress your wounds before they get infected, besides we can’t surely go to the hospital because they’ll just ignore you there”** kurama said and I just nodded and walk limply

After reaching my apartment I fastly took the medicine kit and dressed my wounds and after that I made my way into the academy

“Where on earth did you go naruto it’s already 9:00 and you’re 1 hour late” Iruka sensei yelled and I just grinned at him

 _“Yo Iruka sensei I’m sorry for being late it’s just I accidentally get myself injured on the way to school so I went to the hospital to get my wounds treated”,_ I said and scratch my head as I grin at him damn I just hope he bought my excuse this time

“Did they treat you well in the hospital, I mean did they tend your wounds carefully or did they inject the right medicine?” Iruka sensei said as his gaze on me became softly

Well I couldn’t blame him for being worried because every time I come to the hospital I wasn’t treated fairly and rightfully, there are times that the doctors there would ignore me or let other ninjas dragged me out of the hospital and there are times that they would put their frustrations on me by treating my wounds badly to the point that instead of getting better my wounds ends up getting infected, there are also times when they would inject wrong medicines in my body intentionally and then they would make it look like it was a careless mistake and what can I do besides I can’t do anything so I just asked kura to teach me how to properly cure myself so that I don’t need to go to the hospital anymore. No one in the village knows that I am capable of using medical ninjutsu and according to kura my skills are of an S class medical ninja.

 _“Don’t worry Iruka sensei I had used up all my savings just to pay them enough so that they would treat me well”_ , I lied damn I really am bad liar

Shit I think I made Iruka sensei even sadder, what should I do

Oww yeah a ramen sounds a good idea to lift up his mood

 _“Iruka sensei I’m hungry and my stomach is so painful already but I don’t have money to buy myself food can you at least treat this poor kid some food”_ , I said and used my cute eye smile at him and he just ruffled my hair

“Come on let’s go to Ichiraku then”, he said and made his way to the door

 _“Oh wait Iruka sensei what about my assigned team then”_ , I asked and he just smiled at me

“Don’t worry Naruto Lord Hokage called all the Jounins for an urgent meeting so they can’t meet with you guys today so I just told the class their teams as of today”, he said which made me twitch in excitement

_“Really Iruka sensei then which team am I in”_

“You’re on Team 7 Naruto “, he said and began to gather his things

_My excitement is on its highest level I’m going to be a full fledge ninja and I’ll be able to go on missions dattebayo “And who are my team mates Iruka sensei”_

Iruka sensei just looked at me and picked a folder in the table “ Your team mates are Haruno Sak_,” before Iruka sensei could even finish what he is saying I’m already smacking my head on the nearest wall

 _“ Iruka sensei why would you partner me with Sakura dattebayo you know how much she hates me and how loud she can be!!”_ I yelled and Iruka sensei just looked at me grumpily

“You know naruto the teams were picked in a balanced manner we just put the outstanding students along with the problematic students and you certainly know who is the outstanding and who is the problematic between you and sakura right naruto?” he said and flicked my forehead

Damn I just hope the other member of my team won’t give me a headache because Sakura is already a pain in the ass. But it’s good that Sakura became one of my team mate at least I can still put up with my act about being head over hills for her so that the other people won’t find out about the person I truly like _“Yeah I got it ttebayo, ahh yeah you told me we’re going to be a three man cell, so tell me who is the other one Sensei”_

“ Oh yeah I almost forget about that, well the last member of your team is none other than the rookie of this year’s class Sasuke Uchiha” the moment that name escape Iruka sensei’s mouth I felt like all my blood ran cold, fuck I’m seriously dead this time

I already knew Sasuke before we even met in the first day of the academy, I think I am only 4 years old when I first met sasuke and became friends with him. I am usually alone and everyone ignores me so I can totally get to explore the village without being noticed. There is this one day when I was limply walking back to my apartment after getting beat up so badly by those ninjas whom I didn’t even knew at the first place, as I was making my way to the alley road near my home I saw this young kid with a raven hair and he is being bullied by kids older than him.

And because I had already suffered so much from bullying that’s why I don’t want other people to suffer the faith that I had gone through and because of that I gathered all courage that I had in my mind to ran over them and save the cute little boy.

**FLASHBACK**

Damn those villagers surely made sure to beat me up badly and my chest hurts so much I think I had a few ribs broken, this is so troublesome if Iruka sensei finds out about this he’ll surely make a fuss and pick a fight on the villagers. I don’t want the villagers to hate Iruka too and most specially I don’t want them to hurt my Iruka or else I swear I’ll make their lives miserable

 **“You sound like a protective mate there you know kit”** kurama said out of the blue

 _“Eh mate what is that Kurama?”_ , I asked and he just laugh maniacally

Tsk this fox is really crazy, what in the world is funny in what I said

I just looked at him as he tried to stop himself from laughing but end up laughing even more damn fox

_“Hey kurama would you stop laughing at me and answer my damn question!!” I yelled and he just snorted at me_

**“Yah I think you should really pay attention in class you know haha, well to make it short let’s just say that a mate is what we consider as our other half like a husband or a wife** ” I feel like something got stucked into my throat but fuck what did kurama just said.

 _“Yahhh kurama what did you just say are you playing some kind of game with me dattebayo!”_ I can’t help but scream at him as he look at me smirking this damn fox really like to get on my nerves

 **“Well sorry to tell you kit but I’m not lying in the slightest way to you, you could ask your Iruka sensei about and maybe he can give you a detailed explanation”,** he teasingly said which made my blood rushed towards my cheeks like a fucking ripe tomato

_“Arrrgh just shut up kurama I just want to go home now so that I can fully heal my wounds so that Iruka sensei wouldn’t notice it tomorrow”_

**“M’ kay it’s up to you, I’m going to go sleep it’s no fun talking to you”** _,_ he said and cut the mind link between us tsk this fox is really good at irritating me but I’ll have to say that I can’t live without kurama because he is my only friend and the one that I consider a family besides jiji and Iruka sensei

Hmmnn I’m so hungry already it’s good that jiji gave me some allowance last week and I was able to buy a lot of ramen and other food to ease my hunger, well if it’s just me I’d rather eat ramen for the rest of my life but Iruka sensei nagged at me the whole time where in the grocery store and put my other miso ramen back and picked 3 packs of bread 4 box of milk, a tray of egg and 1 sack of rice plus a whole lot of meat with fruits and vegetables

He surely brought a lot and I knew that the other villagers are already killing me with their glares and that’s the reason why I only eat miso ramen because that’s the only food they would want to sell to me, and there are also times that they would give me expired food and I would end up getting a stomach ache for the whole week.

So I only go to grocery store when Iruka sensei is with me or when jiji would accompany me because that’s the only way I can be sure that I will be able to buy food that is safe for me to eat

There is nothing to worry about cooking food though because at the age of 3 I was able to learn how to cook my own food, I know it’s hard to believe but well due to kurama’s tailed beast chakra my mind and thinking plus my skills and abilities grows faster than my body so and at the age of 4 I am already thinking like an 8 years old kid.

And besides if I don’t learn how to cook food for my own then who would I lean on to do that for me right? There is no one to take care of me that’s why I’m taking care of my own self.

But being alone is hard and I sometimes yearn for the feeling of having a family, having parents to greet you when you come home from school, a mother to cook food for you and a father to play with you but I guess those are the things I can never have in this lifetime

Oh its getting dark already I need to go fastly or else I’d be doomed if I bump into kenji’s group today, I don’t think my body can take another beating anymore

What now kid huh are you going to fight back you curse child, I heard a young kid said so I fixed my gaze on them and yeah guess what I see a bunch of teens bullying a tiny little boy which looks like the same age as me. These kids are cowards they can only bully kids that are weaker than them tsk what a pity

I am not a curse child and my family is not cursed you ugly pig, the kid said to the boy who looks like the leader of the gang damn what a nice way of annoying your predator kid, I started making my way near them and I’m only a few meters away from them and I saw how the big guy pushed the little kid badly to the point that he accidentally hit his head into the wall and now his forehead is a bleeding mess.

Damn I can slowly feel my fist clenching I don’t know why but seeing the kid bleeding and hearing his plead of cries makes me feel so much anger, anger that I should repress to avoid hurting any civilians, what a lucky wenches because I can’t harm you or else your parents will hunt me down.

I quickly hid behind the wall and started doing hand signs

Henge no Jutsu

I quickly display my henge as the Third hokage and prepare to make my way near those brats

What are you kids doing in here and why are you ganging up to hurt this little boy here, I said trying to make my voice to look like jiji’s, and guess what when the kids turned to look at me they looked like they had seen a ghost and and their skin turned pail

“Sa sandaime” the brat who hurt my little kitten said as he stuttered

Wait what?

What did I just say?

My little kitteeeeeeeeeeen!! Damn the villagers must have hit me in the head badly fuck it’s the second time today first it was Iruka sensei then second this kid whom I don’t even know. What in the world is happening to me I’m starting to go crazy

I was brought back to reality when the kids in front of me starts to walk away from me slowly and when I was about to stop them they ran fastly damn those nasty brats

“Are you rea really the Sandaime” I was startled when someone pulled the hem of my vest and when I looked back I saw a cute little boy with bloods dripping from his forehead damn those kids how dare them hurt this cute little kitten

I used my clothes to wipe the blood off his forehead and look at the big wound in his forehead, it doesn’t look bad so I decided to heal him using my medical ninjutsu

Well as I said it’s because of kurama’s tailed beast chakra it made me sharpen and train my skills and abilities at this age and because I always get hurt and beta up by the villagers kurama taught me how to use medical ninjutsu and after a long training I was able to master and at the age of 4 kurama said that my medical ninjutsu is comparable to an S class medic

I just ran my chakra against his wounded forehead and let it repair the damage skin and tissues of his forehead and after a few more minutes the wound is gone, and the kid is no longer crying

“You’re really the Sandaime?”, he asked again so I just decided to drop my henge and he gasp when I returned to my real looks, fuck his gasps are so cute

“Wha what you are not the Sandaime?” He asked as shocked was written all over his place

 _“You should have known that in the first place the Hokage as the busy person he is will not be loitering around this area just to stop by and help a cute little kitten from being beaten by those ugly bastards”_ , I said and he just nodded as he finally understood what happened

And after a few minutes he looks up at me and blushed deeply, haha this kid is so cute and I’m starting to like him

“Di did you ju just call me cute?” he asked cutely that’s why I couldn’t contain myself anymore and I kissed his lips and ruffled his hair which made him froze on the spot haha

“He hey why did you do that, you stole my first kiss you know my mother told me that I should only give my first kiss to the person that I love” he said and his face is as red as a tomato

 _“Don’t worry I just gave you my first kiss too, and if you want then I can be that person that you will love too”_ I said and kissed his lips again and he just cutely closed his eyes

 _“By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto and you what’s your name cute kitten”_ I said as I removed my scarf and put it around his neck because he’s starting to tremble

“My na name is Sasuke Uchiha” he said as he gripped the scarf tighter

He looks so cute and I just can’t take my eyes off him, I slowly walk near him and leaned into his _ear “Hmmn nice name but I prefer calling you kitten”_ , I said and I can feel him shiver so I decided to kiss and nipped the side of his neck and I just felt aroused when he moaned, damn his moan is so sexy but too bad were still both kids and I still don’t want to have sex at this age so I think I just need to wait for a few years or more before I take this cute little kitten

(damn little foxy haha naruto is just 4 years old here but he already knows how to flirt, way to go kid but just like what I had said no underage sex for both just a few flirting and smack kisses are only allowed.)

 _“Come on little kitten show me the way to your home I’m going to walk you home or else those shit heads might get their hands on you again”_ I said as I held his hands and intertwined my fingers with him

We walked for a few minutes and talk about things and it didn’t take long before we reached his house, and guessed what his mother was waiting for him outside their house with a worried expression which made me feel a pang of envy and sadness

For once in my life I also dreamed to have parents who will scold me for getting home late or for having parents who will come and take me home just like the other kids, I knew it’s an impossible dream but what can I do it’s the deepest desires of my heart, I just want to feel how a parents love works just like how the other kids feel it.

I just watch sasuke talk to his mother and he suddenly pointed me which made his mother look at me and to my surprise there is something in the way she looked at me and it looks like it’s pure sadness, and then suddenly she came running to me so I did the thing that I always do I shielded my arms to protect myself.

I waited for the pain of being beaten come but it never came instead when I opened my eyes I saw sasukes’s mother looking at me with pure sorrow

“What are you doing young boy”, she asked in a gentle tone which made me look at her

Well you can’t blame me all the villagers always scream at me like I’m somewhat deaf for them and it’s the very first time someone talked to me and she even talked to me in a kind and gentle manner

I just continue to look at her and she started to become curious so I just decided to speak besides there’s no harm in telling the truth and besides their beatings wouldn’t affect me at all because I’m already used to it “So sorry it’s just I thought that you are angry at me for befriending your son and that you’re going to hit me” I said in a low and soft voice

I felt the woman in front of me move and before I could process what’s happening I was already enveloped in a bone crushing hug, what did just happen and why is sasuke’s mother hugging me for pete sake!!

 _“Ca cant bre breath”_ damn she’s going to kill me with her bear hug, luckily sasuke realized my discomfort and tugged his mother away from me

“Oh I’m sorry little boy did I hurt you by any chance?” she said and looked at me softly damn there it is again, why is she looking at me like that and why does it look like she doesn’t hate me just like the other villagers

_“Uhm no it’s okay and I’m fine, well I gotta go now I just walked sasuke home because he was being bullied by some kids in the alley”_

And before she could even answer me I already turned my back on her and started walking away, she tried to stopped me and wants me to eat with them but I turned it down well because the way the lady treated me is a new thing for me and it’s a foreign feeling that give me a feeling of longing and a little bit of happiness.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since that day sasuke and I became friends and as the time passed by I didn’t realize that I started to fall for him and gladly he did feel the same way but if it isn’t for that tragedy sasuke and I could still be together up to now, I still love him so much but there are boundaries between me and him that I can never cross anymore.

“Hey Naruto are you still with me? Oh come you brat can you come back to whatever universe you’re in right now”, I was brought back to reality when someone yelled near my ears loudly

_“Damn Iruka Sensei why did you do that it hurts you know”_

I glared at him and he just grin at me like a kid “Well it’s your fault though, I already told you before not to space out when I’m talking to you because it makes me feel like I’m only talking to a wind you brat” he said and then smacked my head

 _“Ouch Iruka Sensei that hurts”_ damn my head almost fell off my body gosh he is so brutal when it comes to me arrrgh

“Just shut up and let’s go to Ichiraku before I change my mind”, he said and made his way out the classroom so I just happily followed him

But damn when I looked at Iruka Sensei’s ass I just can’t help but feel captivated, it’s so round and bouncy and just literaly screamed touch me

Wait what the fuck did I just say damn it, my perverted mind is acting up again

 **“You sound like a pervert kit haha I knew it you’re lusting over your sensei’s body, you want to fuck him do you”** , the moment kurama started talking I feel like my whole face goes red as tomato damn fox what the heck is he talking about, I’m not that type of person

_“For goodness sake kura what made you say that?!, Iruka sensei is my teacher and he sees me as his son so why would you think I would like to fuck him you perverted fox”_

**“Oh come on kit, don’t tell me you don’t want to grab your sensei’s luscious ass, are you sure you don’t want to bite it and kiss it and taste his oh so tight hole, or don’t you want to see him squirm beneath you as you impaled him with your big cock because I’m sure you do and you have been dreaming about that ever since you first saw him and don’t you even dare deny it because I had accessed over your dreams and over all the things you do in your everyday life”** _kurama teased me which made my manhood start to rise_

 _“Damn it kura! Stop telling me that perverted things and besides I don’t even know if he swings that way”_ well its true I have seen Iruka sensei play around with girls and he even have series of girlfriends before and very time he would get a girlfriend and have an intimate relationship with them I just feel so sad and jealous and then after a few weeks or months those dumb bitches would just leave him with a heartbreak and he would cry and sulk down which makes me angry so badly

 **“And what if he swings that way huh kit, what would you do”** , kurama said with his teasing voice damn this fox really loves to get into my nerves every time

 _“Still a no kura because even though he swings that way I still can’t change the fact that he is my sensei and the one who acts like my father”_ and besides even though he cares about me I know deep inside his heart he hold a grudge over me because kurama killed his parents.

 **“But you do love him and I know you love more than just a teacher and more than just a father, you love him as your partner”** every words that kura said strike me like a lightning but well every single thing that he said was all true and yes I can never change the fact that I love Iruka Sensei more than a sensei and a father but I’m afraid to tell him because I’m afraid that he would get disgusted and that he will leave me just like everyone else.

_“It’s better this way Kura, if I don’t tell him how I feel nothing will change between us and he will not leave me”,_

Loving him secretly and being there for him when he needs me is okay for me already, I am being a coward yes that’s true but it’s the only thing I need to so that he won’t leave me

 **“It’s your own decision kit and it’s your own heart so do whatever you want but I just want to tell you that the more you hide your feelings for him the more you put yourself into so much pain and in the end the one to end up hurting is you.”** He said and cut off the mind link between us

“Oi Naruto stop spacing out will you, we’re here already so stop thinking about anything else and focus on stuffing your stomach with ramen until you make yourself so full”, Iruka sensei said and sat down

“Yo old man pork miso ramen here”, I yelled and old gramps just frowned at me and started cooking

A few moments later my ramen is already served, hmmmmnn waaaaaah my delicious ramen here I come

Itadakimasu!!

**“IRUKA…”**

Where does this boy put all the food that he is eating, *sigh* he is really a ramen eating brat damn I knew it he’s going to ransack all my money again , I gotta start finding some part time job to earn more money for this brat

Before coming here I already know that he’s going to spend all my money but in the end I still went with him, well it can’t be helped this brat had grown to have a special part here in my heart.

This morning I was really worried because I know that he loves to be a ninja and he will never be late specially for his graduation ceremony but yet he did get late, I even walked away from the ceremony myself and if the Sandaime didn’t stop me I would have stormed out and go out and looked for naruto

Naruto is so special to me and I would do anything to protect him, but sometimes I distance myself from him because what I felt towards naruto is different from a perception of being his acting father and being his teacher because what I feel for naruto is beyond that. I love naruto and I love him in the point of view of a lover and that’s the reason why I don’t want to get attached to him so much because loving him is wrong in the eyes of this society and I don’t want the villagers to hate naruto and hurt him even more.

The moment I saw him this morning the first thing that I saw was his bandaged body full of wounds and bruises, I was about to ask him where he got those but he just quickly shrugged it off with an accident alibi and I know it’s not the truth because I know how badly the villagers and some other ninja treats naruto but even I can’t do anything to make them stop hurting him.

Every single time that we meet he is always full of bandaged wounds and bruises all over his body and he would just say that he got into accident due to his carelessness, at first I thought it’s just because of his never ending energy that’s why he always get involved in an accident but that all changed one day. During naruto’s 5th birthday I was looking for him to cook food for him so that we can celebrate his birthday together but to my dismay he was nowhere to be seen, I have looked for him for almost the whole day and when I reached the abandoned alley in the market there I saw some villagers and ninja’s gathered in a corner and when I turned to look at what they are doing my heart almost stopped beating.

I saw naruto tied in the wall and his tiny body is full of wounds and bruises and his blood is dripping his body and the floor is pooling with his blood and what caught my attention is the kunai deeply stabbed into his stomach where the seal of the kyuubi is located. My whole body started to get hot and all I can feel is anger and I don’t know what happened I just attacked every single person there who had hurt naruto and beat them up badly to the point of breaking their bones.

After that I fastly went to naruto luckily he still has a pulse, so I untied him and picked him up and ran to the nearest hospital as far as possible, I was so devastated that day I didn’t know that the villagers can be that cruel, and what makes me more angrier is that the nurses and doctor wasn’t paying attention to naruto and just set him aside and treat those patients whom are not badly hurt. I would of have made a scene if Sandaime didn’t just appeared and stopped me, but he became furious when I told him about what the villagers do to naruto and how the doctors and nurses treated him.

That very day the Hokage had created a rule that whoever hurts Naruto Uzumaki will be imprisoned and will be given torture as punishment, sadly those damn people never listen and always finds a way to hurt naruto.

And as for naruto he was able to be cured fastly and his recovery was very fast to thanks to the power of the kyuubi no kitsune

 _“Why are you crying Iruka sensei?”_ I was brought back to reality when I felt naruto’s hands wipe the tears from my face

I was so shocked to see Naruto looking at me with a mixture of worry and anger in his eyes

“Na naruto I’m fine don’t worry”, I said and tried to push his hand off my face using my other hand but he just grabbed my right hand tightly and pulled my face near him

 _“Who is the reason why you’re crying right now sensei, who is that damn person who tried to hurt you”_ , he said with a low growl

Damn Naruto looks so scary right now and it’s a side of him that I have never seen before, what should I do now? How can I make him calm down? Arrrgh can someone please help me with this brat

“He hey Naruto don’t worry I’m really okay and I promise no one has hurt me it’s just I remembered the lonely movie that I had watched yesterday and it made me cry again hehe” fuck I hope he takes my alibi

 _“You sure there Iruka sensei”,_ he said as he eyed me suspiciously

“Yes of course Naru why would I lie to you” I said and turned my face away from him because he is looking at me intently

 _“Iruka”,_ he called my name without any honorifics wow this is a first time a student had done this to me and it’s naruto for pete sake

I didn’t dare to look at him and gaze on his cerulean blue eyes because I feel like I am being pulled into a void and being hypnotize whenever I looked into his eyes

 _“When I call your name you should look at me Ruka”,_ naruto said and pulled me closer to him then after a few minutes he pulled me from the stool where I was seated and starts to make his way out of Ichiraku’s , gladly I was able to slip from his gripped on my hands and was able to pay old man Teuchi for the ramen

As soon as I finish putting my wallet back to my pocket a strong hand had pulled me again and started walking, damn when did naruto became this strong

“He hey Naruto where are you going to take me”, I tried taking off his hands from mine but he just gripped it tighter

“Naruto what’s gotten into you, hey stop gripping me so hard it hurts you brat” I yelled again hoping that he would listen to me but he just pulled me in an alley and pushed me in the wall and leaned his face closer to mine

Damn my heart is pounding so badly, Naruto’s face is so close to mine and I can feel his breathing in my neck which caused me to shiver. The naruto that is currently standing in front of me seems so different, he is so strong and he has grown tall for his age he is almost as tall as me but the thing that caught my attention was his eyes, his eyes no longer looks as lively as before and his eyes looks so tired and sad.

**“NARUTO…”**

I watched in fascination as Iruka sensei tried his very best to take my hands of him whom are currently tracking his arms above his hands, he looks so sexy and fuckable right now but shit what the hell am I doing he might end up hating me for this

 **“You know kit stop trying to repress your feelings for your sensei, just like what I always tell you the more you hide your feelings from him the more they grow, and the more they grow the more it gets hard to stop yourself from loving him and the more you stop yourself from loving him the more your heart gets broken. Remember it’s better to try and end up hurting than to never try at all and besides you’ll surely know what he truly feels for you”** well kurama is right though it’s better to tell him and get hurt than to not do anything at all

“Naruto damn it when will you stop playing games here my hands are hurting already, come on just let my hands go and we’ll talk”, he said cutely damn this man really makes me feel this clouded feeling all over my heart

I didn’t answer him instead I moved my face closer to him and stared at his lips, damn his lips looks so delicious and it’s making me want to taste it

“Na naruto”, he whispered in a soft voice damn I can’t hold it anymore I fastly captured his lips with mine

I can’t help but smirked when his eyes widen as I kiss him passionately

I started to lick and bite his lips which made him moan sexily, damn if he continues to be like this I might not be able to restrain myself from fucking him till he pass out

“Na naruto we sho shouldn’t do this”, he said which made me look at sadly

I knew this would happen nice one there naruto, you ended up hurting yourself again

 _“Don’t you want this, don’t you want me to kiss you and to touch you”_ I said which made him to look down and pushed me in the chest gently

“Thi this is wrong we shouldn’t do it everyone’s going to judge us” the moment those words leave his mouth my anger started flaring up and I couldn’t help but punch the wall badly

“Na naruto wha what are you doing you’re hurting yourself stop it”, he said and tried to stop me from punching the wall again

 _“Do you really care when I get hurt Iruka Sensei or are you just like the others, but shouldn’t you know that your words hurts me most more than what the villagers are doing to me and you just clearly stated it in my face that you’re afraid that everyone will judge you because of me. Don’t worry Iruka Sensei from now on I’ll keep my distance from you, starting today I will no longer associate myself with you”_ , I said and started walking away when Iruka Sensei pulled my hands and gripped it tightly

“No naruto you misunderstood it, I didn’t mean it that way ple please do don’t do this” he said as tears started to fall from his eyes I want to do wipe it away but I don’t have the rights too

“There’s no need to worry sensei I’m still your student and let’s just keep it that way, so that I won’t end up ruining your life I’m going to go home now and you should get going to”, every step I take shatters my heart hahaha this is so funny I already know that it would end up this way but my tears are still falling from my eyes because of too much pain damn this world is really cruel and I hate it. I wish to leave this world fastly so that I won’t feel this pain anymore.


End file.
